


Facts Of Life

by Ladytalon



Category: DC - Fandom, DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern (Comic), Green Lantern Corps - Fandom, Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's got to find out about it sooner or later... but why couldn't it have been <em>later?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Facts Of Life

  


They're halfway through dinner when their youngest, who has been shifting in her chair for the past ten minutes, finally blurts out the reason for her unease. "Mommy, are you gonna die soon?" Sigrid Gardner asks anxiously.

Exchanging a puzzled glance with her husband, Tora turns to their daughter. "Of course not."

Aesa glares across the table at her little sister. "I told you not to say nothing!"

"What are you two talking about?" Guy finally asks.

"Nothing," Aesa insists.

Tora supposes the question is a result of their children having learned of her death and subsequent resurrection, and looks over at Guy. "The girls have been learning how to make movies in school, so I suggested they ask you to be an actor."

'That's okay, we're gonna ask Aunt Bea," Aesa says quickly, still avoiding the gaze of either parent.

"Are you _sure_ you're not gonna die?" Sigrid asks again.

_ "Siggy!_ Stop _askin_'," Aesa hisses.

"Okay, what's goin' on?" Guy demands. "Sigrid?"

Their daughter bites her lip and looks up at him. "We was lookin' for a blank cd but we couldn't find one so Aesa said maybe you had one in your room an' then we couldn't do nothing with it an' we put it in the player like you showed us."

Tora frowns. "But we don't have any blank cds…"

"You didn't get it from your mom's bedside drawer… did you?" Guy asks faintly.

Sigrid nods, her red curls bouncing. "Yup. But it wasn't empty at all – you an' Mommy was wrestlin' which was real silly, but she kept telling God that she was comin'. She's not gonna die, is she? I mean, she already told God that she was gonna-"

"_May we be excused, please?_" Aesa demands hysterically as Guy buries his face in his hands.


End file.
